


Temptation

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [35]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Battle, Corruption, Curses, Demons, Dreams, Evil, Hate, Heart, International Fanworks Day 2021, Mocking, One-Shot, Scary, Sins, Supernatural Elements, mission, power, protector - Freeform, proud, soul, vengence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Yet another dream-inspired fanfic. I can tell by now, with how many I've done, more will surely come! So I hope you enjoy my dreams from last night as they're written in this short fanfic.
Series: one-shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Wildchild090 did the cover shot.

Sofia, the first, aka The Protector of the Ever Realm, was currently tracking some malevolent forces. As a Protector, the responsibility fell on her to protect the Realm from the forces of evil.

For weeks now, countless people had become consumed with feelings of hatred, anger, vengeance and committed myriad acts of hostility. The other Protectors were convinced that some extraordinary force of evil had been unleashed. Therefore, everyone has been deployed in an attempt to track and contain it. The youngest and sole human protector presently approached with caution a region that her Amulet had led her to.

The Amulet had changed colors once more. Also, it was pulsating. Sofia trusted her Amulet with all her heart. So when it started to pulsate, she trusted her guts it was seeking to help her. With her heart beating erratically in her chest, she entered a shadowy cavern searching for the malevolent force. Creepy didn't begin to describe it as she descended deeper into the abyss.

In the darkness, she could hear one or more people taunting her. Whispering things in her ears. " _Little one, I see your heart, and it is mine."_ one voice whispered before another said, " _You're so full of anger at this time. Why not unleash it on this cruel world?"_

" _Don't you want to duel? Come out on top and make this world pay for all the pain it put you through?"_

" _It is no good and evil. There is only power. You've got the power to do whatever you desire. Why help an ungrateful realm? Why is it up to you to finish some silly stories?_

_Why should you, a child, waste your time protector others? You're a princess! Take the throne! Make the kingdom yours! You've powers no one can deny! You even have that bumbling sorcerer wrapped around your finger!"_

" _Don't you want to taste more power? To bend the will of the world? Come, come, child. No one is so pure. Everyone got a little evil in them. Surely there is something we can tempt you with."_

"Silence! Nothing you say or do will persuade me from the path that is clear and true. I will bring about the end of you!"

" _Silly girl, do you think you can always win? Even if you took out Vor, do you think evil doesn't have a score to settle? You think that everything you say and do won't come back upon you?"_

"I've got the light to see me through the darkness! As I said to Vor herself. I stand for one and all!"

" _Then let see if you can keep that light shining so bright and true. For I'll make sure to corrupt you!"_ cried out the wicked voice, and before Sofia had time to register what happened, dark green energy slammed into her.

She fell comatose to the floor as a battle raged on inside her heart and soul. The evil had taken the form of a green-skinned petite woman. She had an angular face, steely eyes, and there was something so off about her. The woman danced about as Sofia tried to get her out. The woman pranced about laughing cruelly at the young girl. She whispered curses of pain and spreading strife.

She revealed she could see the darkness within Sofia's heart. Whispering with glee princess's most wicked thoughts. All that made her angry, along with her guilt. Saying her rage was untamed. The woman's charm-speak partly swayed the young princess to turn away from the light. To be consumed by evil's might. But as before, when the end seemed near, the Princesses appeared.

Seeing them once more and having renewed strength, Sofia summoned her light and vanquished the spirit of hate and strife. Thanking the Princesses for helping her, she returned to Mystic Island to report what had occurred. As she headed there, she knew they'd be proud. Proud she hadn't given into temptation and fear. That she kept the power of love gifted by her friends so near.


End file.
